the person that truly loves you
by darkstormkrazer22
Summary: WELL I UPDATED AND GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER!yaya is searching for someone to love and chikaru finding someone that would love her and only her then soon would fine each other im really bad at summaries yayaxchikaru yuri
1. Chapter 1

Um this will be my first one so review please review if good or bad its going to be about Yaya searching for someone to love and Chikaru finding someone that would love her and only her and soon finding each other. ChikaruxYaya

The person that truly loves you

It starts after the election and when everything goes back to normal or atleast everything. Yaya sees to it that her roommate Hikari moves out to live with Amane. She waves goodbye to her best friend.

Yaya says " I'll see you around Hikari"

Hikari replies "yeah, I'll come visit you when I'm not busy."

Yaya goes back inside her room not bothering to close the at all and lays on her bed looking across from where Hikari use to sleep in.

'huh why couldn't you fall for me when I care so much about you but instead you chose Amane, I guess it couldn't be helped, maybe you weren't meant for me' Yaya thinks and shakes her head to get it out of her head and falls into a great depression and locks herself into solitude.

A week past

Yaya is still in a great depression when Hikari left and eventhough she visits she just tells her to go away. Everyone tried to make her open up but it never worked and most gave up except the few people that cared for her the most and were worried about her. Those who cared for her were Tamao, Nagisa, Chiyo, Tsubomi, and Hikari(yes her because she is still her best friend afterall).

Hikari says "hey minna why don't we try again maybe she might let us in this time."

Tsubomi shakes her head "huh it won't work Hikari sempai we've been trying from morning till after school everyday."

Then Chiyo had an idea "ne why don't we ask Chikaru-sama she always helps everyone and maybe she can help Yaya sempai?"

Everyone nodd their head in agreement and they all went straight to where Chikaru always hangs out at.

**well I hope you enjoyed the first part of my story and the next part will come up soon. Hope you enjoyed it please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the first chapter was so short it's just I didn't have anymore ideas after this. So here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

They all went to where Chikaru usually hangs out at. When the students pass by they all pay their respects to Hikari or the new Etoile and since there are so many students, Hikari says it every minute.

"Ne Hikari-chan don't you and Amane-sama ever get tired of saying that when ever you see the students." asked by Nagisa.

"Yeah we do get tired but we're both getting use to it so it's okay." Hikari replied.

"oh"

After that it got quiet again until they reached Chikaru's room where she hosts her clubs with her three friends. Before they knocked they heard some noises and thought that she was already starting yet again another new club. They all sighed knowing Chikaru would do something like this all the time because she has quite an imaginative mind. Tamao knocks on the door and then waits for an answer, no answered so she knocked again and then someone answered the door and it was little Kagome-chan with Mr. Bear in her hands.

"Oh Kagome-chan it's nice to see you." Tamao greeted her and everyone else did the same."if it's okay can we talk to Chikaru-sama, we need a big favor."

She nodded her head and let them in, she doesn't talk to much so she just gives them signals and that's all. They all came in and they saw Chikaru and her friends in detective costumes, they were bewildered of how they are so into it.

Hikari spoke up "umm Chikaru-san we need a big favor."

Chkaru looked up at them "and what will that be?"

"we need you to help Yaya-chan because she won't open the door and she hasn't eaten for days so will you?"

"of course I will help, any request from the Etoile I will be glad to help especially a very special friend, am I correct?"

Hikari nodds in embarrasment because of how Chikaru said that. "So you will really help us." They all said in delight and she shakes her head yes. Then they led her to Yaya's room because they want her to help her as soon as possible.

**Meanwhile back at Yaya's room **

"Humph I can't believe they tried to help me even Hi-HIkari"and she falls down crying and sobbing on her bed thinking of Hikari makes her think of all the times she spent with her until that fateful day when she made the worst mistake ever in her life.

**Flashback**

It was when Hikari came back from her date with Amane and Yaya was waiting for her return to give back her button or so she thinks.

"Tadaima Yaya-chan "

"Hokaidee Hikari"

"ne Yaya-chan I got some-" she was silenced by a forceful kiss and Yaya did it with out thinking and started to grope her too and got pushed away by Hikari.

**End of flashback**

After that she never forgave herself and even though Hikari did, she still never forgiven herself."huh I wish I never did that so then Hikari and I will be close again but that will never happen. Maybe Hikari and I wouldn't meant to be together but I do wish who I was meant to be with. That's I'm never going to fall for anyone again till I feel ready to." and so she made a promise to herself to never fall in love till she's ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**well sorry if I didn't update soon its just I didn't have too many ideas about this one so I was reading a lot of other fanfics to help me so yeah here's the third chapter and this is longer too**

**the person that truly loves you**

So here she is in her room just laying on her bed staring up at the ceilings not paying attention to the world around her. Her stomach growled but she ignored because she wasn't ready to go out and face everyone yet. Then her stomach kept growling again and again so she gave in to her stomach and changed into some decent clothes and then headed for the cafeteria. Everyone looked at her very odd like she was new or something, but yaya ignored all the looks she's been getting and went straight for the cafeteria. Once she made it there were still some of the students there just chatting amongst themselves and then suddenly stopped to surprisingly find yaya and of course she ignored them. They were all whispering about yaya's arrival and yaya went straight for the line to get her food. After she got her food, she sat in an empty table far away from everyone else because she doesn't want to talk about what she has been doing the past week or so. Once she was seated, she looked at her food and it smelled so great that her mouth was watery and didn't even realized that she was that hungry and then started to eat since she was so into her food that she didn't even notice anyone sitting next to her.

The person next to her was kinda nervous so she spoke anyway"umm...yaya-chan," the instant she heard her name she turned around with a mouthful of food in her mouth and she said"wikari"hikari giggled a little seeing her friend call out her name when she had a mouthful of food in her mouth. yaya swallowed her food and said her name normally "hikari,"there was a slight pause and she continued "umm what brings you here?" she asked kinda nervous.

"oh it's just that I heard some of the students saying that you actually came out of your uh... room" hikari had a little trouble saying that sentence since she use to live in that room too so it was kinda awkward for her. yaya was taken back by this a little i mean she knew thats gossip goes fast but didn't know it traveled that fast so she answered casually "uh oh," she was done eating eventhough her stomach couldn't agree anymore but she promised to come back for dinner"well im done so I guess i'll be going, bye"

when she got up to throw her food away and to walk to someplace quiet where she can try to get over hikari but then she felt a hand on her arm and her hikari say "wait!" she stopped but didn't turn around because she didn't want to see her face well not yet thought. "Can we hang out like we use to you know catch up on what we missed since you...confined yourself?" yaya turned around to see pleading angel eyes looking at her but she can't resist the look but she has to so she can get over hikari and once she does she can probably be how she use to be around hikari and they can be back to being best friends. hikari saw no reaction coming from her so she retracted her hand from yaya's shoulder and awaited for her answer.

she turned around to face hikari with one of her usual smiles and told her apologetically "i'm so sorry hikari but i can't because right now i just want to relax you know before i go back to school and have to face all that work I missed, okay." hikari had her head down sadly and shook her head okay "but maybe next time we could hang out so don't be sad okay?" hikari had her head up and shook her head happily knowing that she still has her best friend back.

**Back to where tamao and nagisa are leading chikaru to yaya's room**

There was a silent among the three of them while tamao is leading them to yaya's room. no one didn't know what to say because all they wanted to do is to help yaya so no one really didn't have anything to talk about till they get to yaya's room.

tamao breaks the silence "so chikaru-san, how are you going to help yaya-san i mean none of us weren't able to even get in because all she tells us is to go away so how?"

"well i don't know really i just go by instinct and just have to see how it goes."

"oh"

They were close when they spot hikari just coming out of the cafeteria with a smile plastered on her face.

"hello there hikari" chikaru says

"huh oh hi chikaru-san" hakari replies

and tamao and nagisa said their hellos so nagisa asks "do you want to come with us to yaya-san's room because chikaru-san is going to help us get yaya-san to open"

hikari was surprised "oh you didn't know?"

"know what?" the three said in unision

"um that yaya-chan is out of her room, i just talked with her when she ate"

"EH!!!!!" the three once again said in unison

"so where is she, where did she go?" tamao asked

hikari thought for a minute and said "i don't know all she said is that she needed time to relax before going back to school work"

tamao and nagisa sighed not knowing where to look for her so that means they should stop for right now and maybe if they see her at dinner they can talk.

"ok, thanks for the information that helps because at least we know that yaya isn't cooped up in her room and she's just out getting some fresh air" chikaru said cheerfully "well im going to go back to my club, i'll see you guys later" chikaru said her good byes to both nagisa and tamao also hikari. The three of them did the same and they all went to there businesses.

**well im done with the third chapter hope you like it. at least its a bit longer so please review and soon chikaru and yaya will meet in the next chapter maybe!!!**


End file.
